zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amazing Auction
At the theater I often work at, I´m doing one of my biggest projects so far Something where my wife plays a part in too, for we love to make art together I´m working on a big stage play set in Zootopia´s take on 1001 Nights There´s a role for two belly dancers there, which will go to the Bejeweled Beauties So eager to see Judy and my Marian acting in it, you´re perfect for the role Currently, I´m watching the latter auction for the play by showing her newest dance I have a hunch you´d do a great job as an actress, my darling vixen Your beauty is sure worth seeing on the stage or the big screen I sit near the stage on a chair with my notes, waiting for your auction to start It´s so dark and quiet here, making it more than fit for the moment When the time is right, I put the music record player on as a signal Playing a song with a rhythm so exotic and mysterious yet peaceful Suddenly, the curtains open gracefully as the performance begins I wish for the best as my excitement tightens The vixen enters the stage, smoothly like a gentle wind Dressed up in a way that´d drive any male mammal wild A veil on your head, a pink bra baring your midriff and harem pants so soft and billowy They exaggerate your hourglass figure a bit, but I love it anyway With attractive confidence, you start the routine you were supposed to perform It´s already the beginning and I can already tell it´s going to turn out awesome To the tune of the music, you move your feminine body flexibly All of it matches the choreography almost perfectly I already saw Judy auction for the role, and Nick and I both agreed she was wonderful Your dance is of course a gorgeous sight as well I can see how your slender vixen figure has gotten even better than before You and Judy are going to do great performances in my play, I´m sure As you hold your paws together, I can see how you´re a natural with your navel movements I wasn´t joking when I´ve always said your hotness levels are off the charts Your face is already lovely, with your perfect eyes, feminine eyelashes and adorable snout And your body is great too, from your fluffy, womanly chest to your shapely waist Not to mention those perfect curves, that round rear and that fox tail so bushy All of your beauty is on full display as you sway your foxy hips and belly The role of a sultry harem seductress, you´re just perfect for that part So mysterious and beautiful, but not dangerous in the slightest One of the best moments of the show comes as you softly lift the transparent gauzy veil off your face Giving me a cute smile while holding that delicately in your paws I could watch this all day, you´re the best vixen performer in the world You already love belly dancing, but you seem to like it more every time you do it in front of your husband Both as an artist and as a lover, you´re amazing Every time you and Judy entice the audience on the stage, it´s worth experiencing At the end of the performance, your final movements are stunning beyond belief Doing the kinds of moves even good old Gazelle couldn´t pull off When the music stops, you dance right into your tod´s arms Noticing my impressed face and blush, you give me a smile most amorous Marian dear, I´m more than satisfied with your result You passed the auction for the play with flying colors, there´s no doubt about it I give you a kiss of good luck, eager to see how the rest of your play will turn out in the future Maybe this one could turn out to be a masterpiece As we embrace at the moment, you look lovely with how your transparent pink bedlah sparkles in the dark You sure know how to enchant my heart, just like Judy does with Nick Smiling, you give me one more kiss before you go change your clothes We´re going to share a dinner together tonight celebrating our first success Whether in my life or career, you´re the best thing that has ever happened to me Maybe in the future, I can get you an even bigger role in my plays when it´s time You´re a natural belly dancer, my gorgeous vixen It really showed once again during that amazing auction. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:Robian fics Category:Stories from Robin's POV Category:POV stories Category:Stories where WildeHopps is referenced but not the main focus Category:Stories where Marian is a bellydancer